


Always Yes

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement of Agony AU Extras [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Mental Instability, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: In which the master villain makes his pawns do something they never would have done on their own.Set betweenThe Clothes Make The ManandGrace





	Always Yes

**Author's Note:**

> The main series is on hiatus but Extras aren’t. This though is set in the main AU and contains plot information, but we like to keep E-rated fics out of the main series. This gives a great preview of Wally’s state of mind post The Clothes Make The Man. 
> 
> **Warnings:** Casper calls Wally by his deadname as a way to antagonize him, and Casper is generally degrading especially towards Wally.

Casper had had it with Wally ruining all his plans. Casper knew Wally would remain nothing but a hindrance in future plans. Wally needed to be dealt with. He'd gotten too cocky with his attempts to rebel from the master plan. Sadly, Casper couldn’t kill Wally yet as Joey had other, inky, plans for him. For now though since Joey had created this mess, Casper’s magical influence aside, he’d use Joey in his revenge.

He smirked, dragging Wally along the sidewalk, already imagining the emotional stress this would cause if either returned to their old states of mind. He could tell from reading Joey's memories and emotional response that he saw Wally as family, and Wally used to return the sentiment.

This would destroy them both.

"Where are we going, Hall?" Wally asked, occasionally flattening his feet in an attempt to stop Casper’s dragging. 

"To a magical special land."

"Canada?" 

"Yes, Franks. We are going to Canada."

Wally was sure Casper was bluffing. He doubted Casper even knew what Canada was, and that it did in fact exist.

"But won't that be cold? I’m dressed for murder, not Canada." 

Casper laughed.

"Oh, no, you'll be nice and toasty soon enough.”

"Really?" Wally perked up at that. Was Casper going to buy him hot chocolate? There was a restaurant in town that sold the second best cup of hot chocolate Wally ever had and Casper had bought him a cup the morning after Wally had tried to kill Joey.

"Yes. And it’s your favourite thing too."

"My favorite thing...." Wally pondered on this as Casper kept leading him along.

What sort of favourite thing anyways? Wally had a lot of favorite things, and that even changed often a lot.

"Food?" Casper was a fanatic cook, and fed Wally well, and maybe they were going to the store to pick up ingredients for a huge meal that Wally would so easily enjoy. 

"Nope." 

Wally thought a moment, and then asked, "Dogs?" Maybe Casper was going to get him a dog. 

"Also a Nope."

Darn. Wally wanted a dog now.

“Murder?”

“Not again.”

Wally was not left with many options after that.

"How about I stab you for the answer?" Wally held up his knife, and Casper let go of him, knowing better than to keep holding him now.

Casper gave him an unimpressed look. "Fine, no surprise for you then." Casper snuffed nonchalantly and started walking away. "It was pretty boring anyway. Nothing you would've liked."

"Oh, really. I'm not easily amused." 

"That's a lie."

"No it's not." 

"The surprise would've involved sex....but since you are not interested..."

Wally glared at Casper. 

"I'm bored of having sex with you."

Casper gave a pointed glare back.

"This time is with someone else...someone with a large dick that I myself have tested, but again you are not interested so I should just shuffle along."

"I'm not whoring myself out." 

"Oh, don't worry. You're not getting paid."

Wally’s expression did not change. 

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?" 

"Why are you suddenly so prude and modest? No longer desiring that feeling of no numbness inside? That's too bad. Guess I'll just have to go and tell Jo that you are no longer interested in sex."

Wally gagged. 

"Joey? Gross."

Then something dawned on Casper.

"Ah, I bet it's because you've had that cat buried between your legs so much that no other man can satisfy you."

Wally looked offended. 

"That's not true."

"Little Wally is too much of a little girl to try something new. What a wimp." 

"I'm not a girl! And Kitty has a better tongue than you!"

Casper laughed, loving this chance to anger Wally. 

"Lashing out too, what a child. Guess you don't have the guts to have sex with Jo. Aye Mary?"

Something in Wally's gaze cracked.

"Don't call me Mary!" 

"Miriam then, as that is your proper name." 

"My name is Wally!"

Casper dramatically rolled his eyes 

"Of course it is..."

"I am a man!" 

"Then prove how much of a man you are."

Wally bared his teeth.

"No." 

"A real man would be eager to take dick to prove someone like me wrong."

"No!"

"Then you're just a woman."

Wally was silent for a moment and then stomped his foot. "I'll fuck Joey! Just shut up!"

Casper smirked again at this. He'd baited Wally, and finally gotten him to bite. So easy it was. He truly was nothing but a simple human, and human are so easy to manipulate. 

Casper realizes too he doesn't even need to make the two fuck anymore, as Wally had proved he could follow directions still, but Casper was interested in seeing where this went.

So he resumed leading Wally to Joey's house, while Wally still hadn't fully comprehended what he'd just agreed to.

The duo finally reached Joey's house and Casper simply entered without even bothering to knock.

"Hey Jo, I brought you a present!" Casper called into the house as Wally trailed behind him. He heard shuffling and soon Joey peeked around the corner. He seemed uneasy with Casper being there, and Casper could see the cracks in his spell on Joey’s mind. 

Wally thought he was looking so much ragged than he used to, seeming restless and unkempt. He still mustered a glare for this man who ruined his life.

"What do you want Cas?" Joey asked tiredly. 

"Like I said...a surprise." Casper subtly waved his finger towards Joey and put him under his spell once more. 

Joey’s eyes went briefly lilac before fading back to green. "Oh, is it you?" Joey asked, voice sounding different, and lustful.

"No. I was just thinking, you're the boss! Why haven't you had a turn with the studio bicycle?" Casper pointed out in an amused tone. 

Wally blinked, and looked up Casper. 

"What bicycle?" 

“You." 

"Huh?" 

"Because everyone has had a ride."

Wally clenched his fists and and stomped his foot. "Not everyone!" Just a lot. Not everyone.

"Yes....if you'd approached my beloved then I would've been less the pleased." Casper whispered the last part to himself. Wally heard none of it clearly. Casper ruffled Wally’s hair, and then smiled at Joey. “The surprise is him.”

"Oh, so Wally's offering himself up?" 

"Yep, and I bet he'll let you do anything you desire."

Wally did not agree to that but he said nothing as he knew he must prove his masculinity to Casper.

Joey gave Wally a lustful once over and Wally blushed, embarrassed that he was even in this situation with someone he’d once considered a friend. But there was no restoring that bond ever again. 

Casper put a hand on his back and gently pushed him over to Joey. Joey grabbed Wally from there and picked him up bridal style. He then eagerly carried him to his room, Casper trailing behind with a pleased smile on his face. He wanted to watch this happen.

He lingered by the door as Joey got Wally on his bed, before wander to a chair in the corner. 

Wally started undressing, while Joey did the same. Wally was mostly focused on himself until he snuck a peak at what Joey had packing and realized to his amazement that Casper wasn't kidding. So now he was much more interested where this was going, and where _that_ would be going. 

Joey hungrily dived in for a kiss suddenly, pinning Wally down on the mattress. Wally kissed back in hopes it’d get this whole event over with sooner. Joey's lips were rough and tasted of ink but Wally puts up with it because he knew what he’d get if he was good.

Caressing Wally’s cheek, Joey's tongue invaded his mouth while his fingers started to play with Wally’s exposed breasts. Wally was mildly surprised by that since Joey seemed uninterested in them before.

Joey surprised him in the way of his other hand leaving his cheek and trailing down to his front entrance and starting to rub against his sensitive spot. Wally made little pleasured sounds as Joey thumbed it. 

So, he leaned more into Joey, deciding to go along with whatever sick fantasies Joey had harboured for him all this time. Pleasure was higher than his pride. Joey then broke the kiss and started to trail kisses slowly down Wally’s shoulder.

"B-bite." Wally encouraged, and Joey did as told. His teeth felt rather sharp for a human but Wally was more focused on much he loved it for it to matter to him. Wally moaned loudly at the rough bites, and reached up and grabbed Joey’s head to encourage him where to bite.

This reminded him why he slept with so many men and women before Casper attempted to make things more exclusive. It was magical getting to know what every new person could do for him.

His body was heating up and his lower regions were pounding like a heartbeat in a hope to get Joey's dick in him. Joey’s body was reacting in kind, and looked rather ready to fuck him too. 

Feeling slick on his fingers, Joey moved himself from Wally and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Joey mounted Wally from behind and got his dick by Wally's back entrance. Wally realized Joey was going in dry so braced himself as Joey attempted to push inside. But Joey couldn’t gain entry, and Casper realized he’d forgotten to assist. He pulled out a tube of lube, and tossed it over at Joey. 

"Here you go, boys."

Joey picked up the tube, and Casper stepped back onto the sidelines to keep watching. Joey moved and slathered up his dick, and then rubbed some lube on his fingers and slid one into Wally. 

Wally first shuddered at the cold lubrication but soon shuddered at how good it felt once Joey starts to touch around inside of him. Wally noted that Joey was clearly more experienced in bed than his clueless, Henry focused persona let on.

Joey inserted a second finger to help stretch Wally out, and then quickly a third finger was added. He pumped all three fingers in him while making stretching motions, aware of his size. Wally groaned and moaned at each motion, little sparks of pleasure cracking throughout his body.

What he really wanted though was Joey's dick in him. Joey stretched him out pretty good and soon gets his dick back where Wally wants it. Wally felt the tip of it and arched his ass, desperate for it. Joey had a much easier time getting inside this time and slid his dick into him.

Wally moaned, as did Joey, and Wally wanted it all inside him desperately. Joey fulfilled that need and slammed the rest of his dick into him rather suddenly. It hurt a little, and the bed shook, but Wally gasped and drooled loving the entire feeling of it. 

Casper saw this from his spot in the corner. He smiled and was greatly pleased with the results he was being shown. It fondly reminded him of the first time he bedded Wally, before Wally started seeking out that cat ink creature more.

Joey got a sturdy grip on one of Wally's hips and started to thrust into him in a rapid pace. Wally leaned down slightly and bite the pillow as he was clenching his teeth too much from the sudden motion. The pleasure brought on by Joey's thrusts were indescribable for him though. He had to hold the sheets with clenched fists as Joey kept going inside of him. 

Wally felt so satisfied, and surely this was proving his masculinity to Casper. 

Joey started to pick up his pace once he felt his climax slowly build up. He then buried himself deep into Wally, and finished in him. Both moaned deeply during the release.

After that Joey pulled out and Wally whined. He wanted more of Joey's dick.

"More..." Wally begged. But Casper stepped up.

"Jo, heal any damage you did, and I'll take Franks home."

Joey whined himself at this, but obeyed Casper's orders. He healed Wally's back entrance and got away from him.

"Had fun, Franks?" Casper asked as he started helping Wally redress. 

"Y-Yes...amazing...." Wally slurred out, still trapped in the daze of pleasure.

Casper laughed triumphantly.

"Kitty can't give you that so if you behave maybe Joey and you can do this again."

Both Joey and Wally nodded eagerly at this. They both wanted to have sex again. Casper mad sure to drag Wally off after that, and Wally sighed in disappointment.

"Remember Franks, behave and you get this sweet reward again."

"Okay, I'll behave."

"That's splendid." Casper smirked as he carried Wally out of the house, feeling his master plan being secured once more.


End file.
